


my heart, can you hear it calling for you?

by LaVie_EnRose



Series: chenji uwu [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: " poop hands!", "hyung", Cheesy Lines, ChenJi, Cuddling, Fluff, Head Bumps, Jichen, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Protective Jisung, basically a bunch of drabbles as chapters, but hes cute, chenle is annoyinly in love, chenle likes his hoods, got lazy so no caps, hand holding, he gets jealous some, needy jisung, overuse of the word "cute", plot what plot?, purple haired chenle!, s o f t, them being boyfriends, they both are tbh, this is just fluff basically, whipped culture™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie_EnRose/pseuds/LaVie_EnRose
Summary: "it should go without saying, when jisung stares and stares and stares at chenle, who can feel that he is but ignores it, that jisung wants attention.jisung only calls him hyung when he wants something, and that something right now being chenle."(chenji being in love)





	1. it goes without saying

it should go without saying, when jisung stares and stares and stares at chenle, who can feel that he is but ignores it, that jisung wants attention. 

jisung only calls him hyung when he wants something, and that something right _now_ being chenle.

so the older boy (by only two months) chooses to let jisung be. as he warned the younger he would, because he was busy. playing a game. very important business. eyes jisung when the younger huffs, his attempts at curling up into chenles side and trying for some affection just not working, never getting the reaction he wants. 

chenle ignores the way jisung sits, when he moves close. so close there's no such thing as personal space. watches chenle some more before deciding to just bump the lavender boys head with his own, once, twice, enough times that chenle whines and smacks lightly at the youngers shoulder. 

"what is it?" chenle asks, swatting at jisungs hands from where they worm their way around him, or try to anyway. the younger doesn't say much, gives a tiny, "just wanna watch you play your game, hyung." that should be easy enough to do without blocking the screen of his phone and breathing, in and out at chenles sheets, his hood, sighing happily when noting that chenle smells like cotton candy. should be easy to do without his hands brushing chenles neck, the small hairs and the skin of his arms just because he's bored. apparently watching. 

eventually when chenle has lost a round of his game for the seventh time in a row since park jisung found it satisfying to nose at his cheek, bump heads again. rest his face against chenles shoulder and hum quietly. its his fault for distracting chenle. so he tries hard not to smile when he tosses his phone somewhere off to his side before announcing he's going to nap. doesn't get all warm and happy when jisung presses his face into chenles chest before telling him he'll just wait for him to wake up. 

sometimes it goes without saying that chenle doesnt hate when jisung wants affection.


	2. trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "we'll win, i'm here."

chenle wants snacks.

and jisung is damn well a bad person if he doesn't get them for him. 

the reason chenle is anxious: lee donghyuck. their manager had boughten snacks at too late a time since they'd all sort of ganged up on him. so he'd gotten a bag full. ramen, gummy and salty, sweet and crunchy, he'd pretty much grabbed everything in sight and been very satisfied with himself when they'd jumped the bag and taken it to jaemin and donghyucks room to have. the problem is this, chenle wants the same _bin bin rice crackers_ that donghyuck wants. not to eat them, just because he likes making the younger boy suffer. so he grabs for them and holds them hostage, laughs like a villain when chenle pouts, sagging in his seat on the ground and mark, being the leader he is tells donghyuck to just give them up. 

he refuses. "what, i have no right to the good snacks?" 

"you don't even like those." jisung points out, donghyuck shrugs, smile wide because he thinks he's gotten his way but he doesn't even see mark who moves behind him, grabbing the snack to hold against his chest when saying, "fair and square chances, satan." 

"bottle cap battle!" jeno suggests, to which chenle refuses himself. 

"i suck at that game." he tells them, jisung turns to him, telling mark he'll go for chenle instead.

donghyuck buts in, "you can't make your boyfriend go for you." he says to chenle who yells at him, flushing at the ears even if he doesn't deny it. so jeno says the two should team up, sacrifices jaemin to play for donghyuck. 

so they head back out and find a long table after agreeing, collect four caps, preparing for war. 

mark as judge, they all stand at one side of the table while donghyuck cracks his fingers, "you should never go against me, young ones. i never lose." claps jaemin on the shoulder, tries to hype himself up while chenle panics. 

"i really want them." he mutters, pout in full effect. 

"don't worry, hyung. we'll win, i'm here." jisung tells him, knows he'll probably lose because there's a reason chenle calls him 'poop hands". he's clumsy. uncoordinated. these too big hands of his never do anything but make messes and fail him so he's trying to motivate himself. chenle motivates him. that's what will drive him, he decides. he _knows_ how much chenle loves these silly snacks, how often he pleads with the younger to buy them for him when he's "forgotten" his wallet or when they're out and they stop by them. so with that, he watches donghyuck go, applaud himself when he's made his cap stop about two inches from the edge of the long table. gets a couple claps from jeno and renjun, an amazed "oh, donghyuck-ssi." from mark. 

chenle goes after. whines when he's made his cap stop only an inch below donghyucks, its good but it doesn't put him ahead. 

when jaemin goes he says he's got it. says he'll win with such confidence jisung almost cries with laughter when he flicks his cap so hard it flies off the table entirely. chenle cheers, claps for himself and jisung who keeps saying he'll do it. he'll do it. he's got this, cause chenle depends on his winning for them and chenle _believes_ he will. 

so there's no way he'll lose. 

sighing heavy when he bends down at the table, flexing his fingers before focusing in on the cap in front of him he keeps thinking _i got this_ , watching his finger move and holding his breath when the cap flies from right under his hand into donghyucks cap that gets flung off the table because fate, right?

chenle screams, real loud, glares at jisung who stares at him not cause he's judging, just cause he thinks the smile that chenle wears and the teasing wink he sends donghyucks way is so so _cute_. 

"i told you i'd win," jisung tuts, taking a cracker snack that chenle offers him happily after mark has declared them winner and given him his prize. "just had to trust me." 

"i did. i do." chenle says, rolling his eyes when jisung watches him wiggle out a dance as chenle eats a cracker before saying, "cute." instead of saying anything else but that's just jisung. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> people say they think they're bugging but that's what the comment section is f o r cause i like hearing what people think~


	3. don't mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "look at me, hyung. only me."

its just a small thing chenle notices. 

can't help it really, when he leans into jaemins side during a video filming for their channel and nctzen. watches how jisung finds the two, but never looks directly. just from the side. blinks a couple times. puffs his cheeks up when chenle rests his face in jaemins shoulder. 

"you jealous?" chenle teases when they stand in a group for pictures, expecting jisung to deny it. 

to tell him otherwise. 

but he doesn't. 

only throws a glance chenles way before moving to stand beside jeno and stay that way the rest of the shoot. 

it makes him confused. 

"why would he be jealous?" chenle asks mark who gives him a _look_ , like, _you really wanna ask why?_

so chenle asks him why. 

"no reason." jisung lies, lifts his head from his book where he's been cornered by chenle on the sofa in their dorm. 

"but you did a thing."

"what thing?" jisung asks now, stares at chenle who makes a contorted sort of face as an attempt to show him, like he's in pain or something while puffing his cheeks out. jisung finds it endearing. all sorts of feelings threatening to bubble up and flow out of him. adoration, affection, love. 

"i did?"

chenle makes a little humming sound, somewhat offended like jisung didn't believe it but he knows. its true. he'd rather be distracted and look away then watch chenle get close to someone that just.. isn't him. 

"look at me, hyung." jisung says, placing his book off to his side to reach out for chenle and pull the lavender headed boy close to him. "only me." 

"that's a little selfish, jisung-ah." 

"is it?" the brown haired boy feigns, laying on chenles stomach when he scolds the younger boy for being that way, running his hands through jisung's hair when he picks his book back up. he'll admit, sometimes he's selfish about jisung too. and he's so light, so warm laying against his stomach, close close close. he likes this. 

"yeah. but i don't mind it." he whispers quietly, knowing jisung can hear him. 

wants to be the only one to. 

"good." 


	4. something of yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i-i wanna wear your hood, jisung. mine doesn't feel the same."

"ya-park jisung!"

"bye hyung!" the brunette calls, chuckles to himself when he shuts the door and chenle is left with jisungs things thrown amongst his bed. his phone charger, gum, those annoying pens with the squeaky animals at the top that he pokes the older boy with and laughs at all the noise they make. 

a hood.

chenle has a thing about oversized hoods. just because he likes how large they are. they never get too small, always convenient when he can't choose a nice shirt. likes how small they make him look, and fans love them just as much as he does when he's gone out with sweater paws and made people _swoon_. jisung must've done so on purpose. thats what he thinks. he _knows_ how much chenle loves hoods but he despises stealing clothes from the other members because he's sensitive to certain smells. just likes things the way he does. and this hood is cute. a pale brown, fluffy on the inside with a little coffee cup print at the corner and when chenle eyes it, moves to put it on his desk chair out of the way he catches scent of the sweater. 

its lavender. 

but so faint he'd hardly recognize it if he hadn't pulled it closer and inhaled some, again and let out a dreamy sigh because it smells so good. soft. hardly there so it doesn't make him sick, if anything its addicting. and it's weird he'd never smelled the scent on jisung before but he guesses they don't get so close he can tell that often. 

so he whines, throwing the hood down onto the chair and takes a nap to forget. 

later on he finds that everything but the hood is gone. no signs Jisung had even been in his room except the hood is still there. lingering. taunting. like it _knows_ chenle wants it but hes stubborn if anything so he makes a silent refusal. leaves his room and tries tries tries hard to avoid the damned thing until Jisung comes and gets it himself. 

early the next morning they have a schedule for a practice pre-performance on a stage far too small. chenle is still half asleep when he's getting dressed, throwing the nearest piece of clothing on and washing up before heading out the door with their manager in tow. doesn't even notice when he falls asleep in the car, completely content and oh-so comfortable in this particular hood that when jaemin and he walk at the back of the group, up the stairs, onto the stage hes surprised when jaemin points out it isn't his.

"isn't that jisungies?" he wonders aloud, leaning into chenle and breathing in a little before he smirks, asking when it was that chenle started sharing clothes with people. 

_accusing_ almost. 

"h-hey! it wasn't my fault he left it in my room."

"mhm~"

it happens again all but three hours later when they're at dance practice and he's still wearing the thing. not on purpose. of course not. but jeno mentions it and jisung doesn't react. just looks over at the two when he hears his name. renjun says its cute and when be asks to borrow it chenle refuses, doesn't notice the pleased smile on jisungs face from behind him. its only when they're at their dorms later on, sweaty and tired that he realizes he'll have to wash it now after showering. sadly, he changes hoods then, but when its lights out and he's tucked himself into bed hes just not as comfortable as he was. realizes the hood itself was nice, but something about it being jisungs made him like it more. just because he likes the younger boy on his own, to know he'd worn it at some point and to think that wearing it on himself is kind of like a hug from Jisung, (indirect) it makes his insides squirm. 

had he been in that hood it would've been like jisung had held chenle in his arms. 

the next day, very shamefully he slips his hands into the bin of clothes to search for the hood he'd worn of jisungs only to find that all the clothes were gone. probably already been washed and given back to their respective owners. with a complaint to their managers he takes off before anyone catches him. or so he tries to before he bumps into jisung himself, mid hallway with a curious tilt of the head because chenle has practically _run_ from the bathroom. 

he also happens to be wearing the hood.

"you OK?" jisung asks him, moving to touch chenles forehead with a tentative hand, checking his own temperature in comparison but finding no difference. he does this because chenle is very red. looks down at his feet and nods his head hoping jisung will just leave him and he can make his escape as quickly ad possible but the younger doesn't get it. removes his hand to press his own forehead to chenles, fond eyes flicking down to meet his and jisung hums. chenle can feel the vibration in his cheeks from the sound. jisung pulls away like he can't hear chenles heart pounding- like it'll leap from his own chest into those pretty hands of jisungs. much better fitted for his hood since they don't go past his hands like they had on chenle.

who can smell the newly washed scent of lavender on jisungs hood since they're close _now._ the desperate expression must go noticed since jisung asks after following his gaze, "are you cold, hyung? do you need me to go get you another sweater?" since he's already wearing one. 

but it isn't jisungs. 

and that's why he can't get over it. 

"i-i wanna wear your hood. mine doesn't feel the same." he whispers. holds his breath for a scary silent moment in which jisung just watches him. agrees simply and removes his hood to pull over chenles and fix the sleeves of it that flow past the older boys hands but they fall down after a minute of sleepy relief. 

"thank you." chenle blushes, lets his bangs fall in front of his eyes so Jisung can't see how truly happy he is about being surrounded by this scent, this warmth, jisung jisung jisung.

who nods. 

nods like his head will roll off and leaves just as fast as chenle had tried to and when he makes it to his room, and throws himself into his bed chenle pretends he can't hear jisung when he squeals into his pillow. 

("cute!")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜💜💜


	5. and so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i would have kissed you either way. so remember that, please."

recently its felt as if something has changed between them. 

chenle has always sort of liked jisung, since they'd met so young. since they'd trained and practically grown together as people, its hard _not_ to like jisung. but this crush of his had never been more than just that: a crush. but these days hes confused. 

"jisungie, will you go on a picnic with me today?" he asks the younger boy before lunch time and pretends its for the sake of a video they do put out, but more so just wanting to spend time in the sun and the shade with jisung. watch his hair blow like the cherry blossom petals that pass them. jisung says yes, they picnic, they bring cameras and eat sandwiches he made and deformed rice balls Jisung had attempted. blew bubbles, watched others play football and such. eventually they'd turned off the cameras and just bumped shoulders along the han river. manager gone, alone time upon them chenle felt things were going well. 

most of their days doing things with just the two of them is rare. always a chance of waiting and jumping at opportunities like this present themselves between schedules and things. today they relax and just talk the way they do. easy. comfortable since they're the youngest. because they're in tune to each other. 

so they bask in the dimmed sun the cool breeze all until the beautiful weather they had seen before began to darken, eventually dropping the inevitable heavy from the clouds and it had begun to rain. 

"our picnic is ruined." chenle cried out, listening to jisung hang up his phone after talking with their manager and dragging chenle away to stand under the tree with thick enough leaves that not a ton of water hit them. it was cold though, and jisung took his jacket off to wrap chenle up in despite how he shivered on his own. still smiling, telling the older boy the weather was funny, really. 

"take your jacket back." chenle tried, "you'll get sick." 

"i won't." jisung said, rubbing his hands up and down chenles arms to try and warm him. 

seeing this chenle made a noise, a hopeless thing because his _heart,_ it hurt.

jisung was too good to him. 

"jisung can you hold me?" he croaks, unable to keep away and when jisung agrees hes very warm and pleased when jisung presses him into the tree to wrap his arms around the boy and breathe shaky breaths into his neck. his lips, his skin cold enough to be felt through the clothes on chenles body. he can feel it all. shaken boy how close they are and wonders if his hair is a mess. if jisung is still cold when chenle presses a short kiss into his temple and the brunette gives a full body shudder. 

"you can't do that." jisung says weakly, shirt sticking to his body where the water hits him every once and a while. chenle objects to this, plants another kiss into the bone of jisungs cheek and sucks in a gasp of air because he's _hot_. flush under his lips. and jisung pulls back to look at him, mutters something about how their manager will be here any minute since the whole place has cleared and they should go wait for him. 

chenle realizes aloud, "but then we won't be alone." 

says it like he's disappointed and jisung must hear it in his voice, the nervous and the want and the silent plea of _dont let me go yet._

"yeah." jisung mutters back in reply, not so focused on his lips as chenle is jisungs. just watching the lilac headed boy meet his eyes after looking up guiltily and then whispers chenles name and leans in-

the lightest of brushes against the corner of chenles mouth, a gentle kiss to that very spot before pulling away to take his hand, warm warm warm. doesn't say a word to chenle when they get in their managers car and he questions why they both look rose red. 

when they get to their dorms jisung drops the picnic basket outside his room and doesn't come out. not when chenle asks for him. not when they have morning practice or breakfast the next day. says he's sick. 

only once does he answer to chenles knocking the day after.

its been a whole day since he'd seen jisung and hes thought too many things. worried, ultimately. why had he done it? why him? did jisung regret it? does he like chenle? and jisung has been up fussing about he same things, pacing back and forth his own room. if he had scared chenle. read the situation wrong. it was wasn't just how caught up he'd been. 

of course chenle looked gorgeous in the rain. with the specks of water at his lashes and the pony pink of his lips, his heat, his face so _close_ they'd shared that air. his eyes. his voice. the strength in his hands at jisungs waist holding him tight. it had been too much. but he would've done it anyway. someday. everyday if he could. because he likes him. adores chenle like no other and his heart, all of which chenle owns, couldn't handle being even inch apart from this angel at his feet any longer. 

so it breaks him with chenle sounding so sad, so unsure when he asks if jisung will step out to talk to him for the hundredth time.

"oh-" the purple haired boy startles with his hand at jisungs door like he was caught about to knock again. as he was. except jisung is there now, looking dead at him before shouting, 

"im sorry." and chenles whole face _falls_. 

jisung doesn't like him. 

that must be it. of course doesn't like him, chenle thinks, taking an awkward step back but jisung follows him, bows 90 degrees before standing straight before him and saying, "i shouldn't have kissed you without asking." 

to course he didn't mean to kiss him without asking-

"wait-what?" chenle stutters.

"i want to kiss you properly, hyung. i like you." 

"y-you-" 

"like you." jisung finishes for him, blushes bright with chenle standing there grinning at him. beautiful boisterous laughter because jisung _likes_ him back. goes on about the rain and the horrible timing to the older boy, even the moment leading up to what had happened.

"i know with the manager coming and everything i should have given you better. i should have waited but. i wanted you. i would have kissed you either way. so remember that, please." 

and with that he steps away, shuts his door and leaves chenle to grab the picnic basket full of those stupid rice balls he made and his jacket that chenle slips on. doesn't whine when they get called together to exercise before another practice because he'll see jisung this time. he knows. and he doesn't care if they're awkward about it, or sweaty from dance or the outcome. it must be good. because it's jisung.

who likes him. 

so no one questions why he runs to the car with a smile so bright donghyuck feels insulted. 

he just does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so happy everyone likes the story and if u have any, um, requests for the two or even future stories comment! cause its fun to write things u guys would like to read- i'll try my best~
> 
> thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> mostly inspired by a cute video of chenji i seen, song to listen to while reading: 
> 
> wolves- one direction 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
